


Life Needs a Little Music

by Mischief_Managed33



Series: Jacksepticeye Egos [1]
Category: jacksepticeye, jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: Music, a tiny bit of gore, anti stabs to classical music, more just sadistic glee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23299951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischief_Managed33/pseuds/Mischief_Managed33
Summary: Anti is unbearably happy with his classical music to listen to.
Series: Jacksepticeye Egos [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675627
Kudos: 11





	Life Needs a Little Music

Anti pressed play on his music and moved in time with the rhythm, spinning around on his heel to face his latest victim. Classical was the best to have a little fun to.

The music started soft, and anti's from grew big with each measure. He inched closer, and sent a stab in Jackie when the music made a sudden turn, woodwinds with a mystical melody.

Jackieboy cried in pain, but was covered up by the crescendo of the brass. The music was deep and slow as if made for this occasion. Or, maybe Anti practiced a bit too much.

Anti sent a shallow cut across the hero's cheekbone, as once again the music receded and Jackie's screams rose.

The music slowly began to speed up, and as it did so did Anti's pace. 

Soon all Jackieboy Man knew was music and pain.

Crescendo, slash.

Bopped melodies sung gracefully and effortlessly by the flutes and clarinets, pen prices with each note.

Even Jackie's screams seemed to follow the beats of the haunting music.

Anti smiled, the best way to have fun.

**Author's Note:**

> This was an old fic I thought people might enjoy. Thank you!


End file.
